poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The super hero film challenge
This is how the super hero film challenge goes in Super Hero-id of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Action. wakes up Mike: Did you hear that? Terra: Hear what, Mike? Ven telling Ryan to practice his Keyblade skills? Mike: No. It sounded more like a call for help. Crash Bandicoot: Whatever it is, Mike, I hope it's good. Sci-Ryan: Let's go check it out. Aqua: Ok, Sci-Ryan. follow him outside Sci-Ryan: Courtney? Ryan? Ven? Zoey? Ventus: Sci-Ryan? Aqua? You heard something? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Sci-Twi: It came from that way. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on! run towards the film set Crash Bandicoot: This way. Emmet: I think I heard a whoosh. Sci-Mike: What whoosh? Emmet: The kind of whoosh when someone jumps of something or runs past. look up Crash Bandicoot: Who's that? Chris McLean: It's me. Chris. lands on the ground, dressed like Superman Thomas: Whoa. Zoey: It's Superman! Ryanosa Daisy: No. It's actually me, Ryanosa. Crash Bandicoot: I guess Chris is Batman. Ryanosa Daisy: You guessed it. climbs down, carrying Chef Hatchet with him Courtney: Ok, Can someone tells us what the heck is going on here? Ryanosa Daisy: When... Chris... Feel... Like... It. And now... He feel like it. Chris McLean: Today's challenge is superhero. gasps Leshawna: Today's challenge is "Nu-uh". We just woke up and I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Beth: Or had breakfast. Ventus: Duncan and I are going to bed. Ryanosa Daisy: Evil never sleeps and nether will you. Besides, super heroes do not do the things of mere mortals. Chris McLean: Yeah. They have screaming ladies to rescue. Harold: Actually, many super heroes ARE mere mortals. My favorite, The Incredible Owl Man, catches thieves just like mice. but, come morning, he puts his pants on one leg at a time. Ventus: Yeah. Just like what people do. Chef Hatchet: Speak for yourself, boys. Evil Ryan: How did you and Ven like it when Owl Man scratch your eyes out with his talons? I don't think so. So, shut it! Chris How did I do, Chris? Chris McLean: Great. Bertram T. Monkey: Well. I guess Evil Ryan is a bit like Chris McLean. Ryanosa Daisy: Yup. Ok. There are 3 things in all super hero films. 1, super heroes have super powers. 2, super heroes save people. And Chris' fav one. 3, super heroes wear tights. Which means you lot will be wearing..giggles Teeny tiny tights. contestants groan Ryansoa Daisy: Why are you in your pajamas? Get dressed and meet us back here on set in super hero speed. Which means, you should already be back here. laughs And make sure to wear something that goes with spandex. Chris McLean: Yeah. What he said. do so Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for giving Harold a burrito, Duncan. And thank Sonata for that taco she made. Duncan: No problem. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Duncan is nice when I saw Gwen. Me and Sonata likes tacos. Oh. The cheese and the lettuce and the yummy tortilla shell. camera change to Harold Harold: The fact is beans have lot of protein.[] And they're a major source of fiber and they'll make you fart. wind. laughs and then eats a bit of a burrito I like beans. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer